


Understood

by Alastair



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Luffy has a stretchy cock and I'm gonna use it, Non-Linear Narrative, Promises, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastair/pseuds/Alastair
Summary: Seven Minutes in Heaven can last a long time.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: /r/FanFiction Prompt Challenge #21 / January 2021





	Understood

“You realize this started from a game, right?”

The sunlight glimmered on her bare shoulder. As Luffy leaned back against her, skin touching skin, her cheeks turned pink, and her eyes shone.

“I’m not playing around.”

“Pft.” Nami smiled while she bit her bottom lip and tugged at it. Luffy stared at her lips until she shoved her hand into his face. “Shut up, idiot.”

She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged her legs tightly though. Laying her cheek on her knees, her hair fanned out over her calves, and Luffy traced with his eyes the line of her jaw where he followed the point of her chin to the shoulder it touched. His eyes trailed across her arm that partially blocked the side of her breast until it reached her shin, and he bounced back over her knee to her face again.

Her eyelashes lowered, almost hiding her eyes from him when he met them once more. “What are you looking at?”

Luffy grinned before he shifted to press his chest against her back. Her cheeks darkened when he nibbled over the nape of her neck. He focused on how her eyes closed, but her lips opened, a sigh whistling out while he slid his tongue up her neck.

His nose touched her ear, and when she giggled, he smiled wider before he bit her earlobe. Luffy’s hands glided down her sides as she squirmed back.

“Captain ...” she whispered.

He found her thighs and squeezed them before he gripped her knees next. When he grabbed her shins next, Luffy pulled her onto his lap against him. She continued to arch her throat and breathed faster while he nipped her sensitive skin.

“Captain ...”

Nami grasped his hair with both hands, her body curved, breasts thrusting into the air, but he concentrated on her neck and sucked insistently at the tendon there.

She pulled with a gasp. “Already?”

It had been too long for him. His erection grew against the curve of her buttocks, and he began to smooth his hands back up her legs. Nami spread them once he reached her knees, and he shifted to caress her inner thighs. Her lusty moan made him bite, dragging his teeth to the back of her neck with a groan of his own.

“Please,” she whispered, turning her head. She lost her next word when he took her lips, soft and warm as he thrust his tongue.

Nami lifted her hips, and he felt her wetness against his tip before she guided him into her heat.

Luffy grunted and paused only to brace himself while his hands stroked her taut belly. Her chocolate eyes met his over her lovely shoulder as she rocked onto him.

Licking his lips, he grinned wider and said, “Already?”

She huffed and pouted in that cute way when he threw her word back at her, but she didn’t stop her thrusts onto his lap. “Idiot ... I couldn’t wait with that thing against me.”

He lapped at her neck with a moan. “That thing? What thing?”

His hands skipped her breasts and he pulled her shoulders back instead to press her harder against him. He smiled when she wriggled.

“Ah, Luffy, don’t ... please, touch me. You can’t just ...”

“I am touching you,” he said and he shifted to grasp the base of his shaft. At this angle, it was beautiful, her nape and the arch of her body when she thrust against him, but he wasn’t as deep as he had been while on top. “Do you want more of this thing?”

He pulled, stretching himself longer, and her next thrust made her tighten with a sharp inhalation.

“Captain!”

“Say it right.” He yanked on her hips and thrust deeper as he groaned into the nape of her neck. “Tell me what you want, Nami.”

As she constricted around him and writhed, Nami whispered, “It’s dirty though!”

“Then why did you like it so much?” He licked her cheek. She clenched her teeth and sucked in air with a long hiss. Luffy groaned when he stretched himself longer. “More of this thing, right?”

Nami bounced on his lap. Now his eyes were stuck to her breasts from his angle, how they jiggled while she thrust and ground on him.

“Touch ... touch my nipples!”

With delight, he grasped the tiny teats, squeezing and rolling them between his fingers and thumbs while she cried out. Nami’s slick heat sucked him deeper as she leaned forward, and changed the angle just slightly.

Grunting, they both began to jerk more. He could feel her plea. Nami panted and pulled at his hair again. His body ached while she drew him in, and he squeezed her hips harder.

“Captain,” she whispered while her head flopped back and exposed her throat again.

He latched on, and when she tightened with a wail, Luffy lost himself inside of her.

Nami slackened back against him and whimpered while she still squirmed. Her walls constricted and pulled on him, trying to rouse him again to action, but he had to concede for the moment while he sucked on her throat and squeezed her breasts with a pleased sigh.

When their eyes met, she smiled.

* * *

“That’s not what I meant,” Luffy frowned as he followed her across the deck.

Displeased, Nami put her hands on her hips. “Isn’t it? I get it. I’m the devil woman from Hell, right? I’m too scary, huh?”

“You’re scary too, but it’s not-” She threw her mug at his face, and he just barely dodged it, his eyes wide, but he couldn’t duck her fist flying at him.

“You’re just digging a deeper hole for yourself, idiot!”

His shoulders hunched, and he rubbed his face before he said, “You didn’t want to do it though.”

Stunned, her mouth opened and closed before she just stood there. She dropped her gaze when he looked back, and she said, “That’s beside the point.”

Nami rubbed her arm while her lips formed into a hard line. While she fidgeted, Luffy straightened and approached her while he crossed his arms. She eyed him, and her brow and lips pinched.

That was exactly the point though. If she didn’t want to do something, why would he force anything? Her agitation had been clear enough, but now the message became more addled the more he watched. Nami hadn’t wanted to do it at all, and yet, now ...

When she looked away again, he tilted his head.

“Why aren’t you looking at me?”

Cheeks tinging pink, she barked, “I’m not not looking at you!”

Surprised, he raised a brow as his head tilted back and forth. “Yes, you ... are? Not?”

Nami shook her head again and stood straight with a grimace - she still didn’t look at him - and she said, “I’m going to bed!”

Gaping at her, Luffy could not help but chase after. Something was wrong. The expression reminded him too much of a time long ago, and he had a job to do.

“Wait a minute!”

* * *

Nami scowled.

“This is stupid!” She pointed at Luffy on the chair next to her. “Him?”

Law raised a brow. “You’re the one that wanted to play-”

When her raging eyes turned to him, his mouth snapped shut.

Kidd tried next though. “This stupid party game  _ was _ your idea! By the rules you stated, it’s you and Straw Hat for Seven Minutes in Heaven.”

Nami grabbed her mug of ale and turned it over Kidd’s head. He sputtered, agape at her while his crewmate Heat stood, but he also seemed too stunned. Killer snorted, but patted his back.

“Fwa fwa! Is it Heaven or Hell with that one?”

When Luffy laughed, she turned on him. “What’s so funny, idiot!?”

“You dumped it all over him! He’s got-”

He choked a moment when she shoved her hand into his face. “We have to go to the sickbay together! Why - why are you even here!?”

Ikkaku snorted behind her hand before she said, “It’s just seven minutes kissing your captain, Cat Burglar!”

“Wait, what!?” Luffy guffawed.

Grinding her teeth, Nami practically lifted him to his feet before she dragged him into the sickbay to the sound of laughter. She huffed, and her eyes narrowed at him when she shut the door and crossed her arms.

“There, now we wait seven minutes.” She cringed when she heard a catcall from outside the room.

Just when she thought she could have some harmless fun, this had to happen to her. Nami had thought some fun had been in order after meeting with these other crews again, but luck had landed her captain in the ‘closet’ with her.

He had strolled into the lounge and plopped down just before she had spun the bottle. Nami hadn’t thought anything of it. Really. She had been more concerned about the other men in the room. Luffy had been a silly fantasy for a younger woman when she had fallen for an infectious smile and spirit, and Nami had learned a long time ago though that his interests in that sort of thing was either null or void.

She had to quit thinking like a child.

Now, she was spreading her horizons. She was supposed to get someone from one of the other crews. Nami had even sent Sanji out to get drinks for Robin. It was supposed to be her pushing one of those guys onto the sickbay bed for some good old-fashioned teasing!

Luffy yawned. “So if you don’t wanna kiss me, what’re we gonna do?”

With a glance at him, she pouted. Luffy hadn’t even known what was going on so far as she could tell. “Why’d you have to come in anyway?”

He blinked. “Huh?”

“It was supposed to be one of the other guys. Like that big lug idiot, Gizao or even Torao.” Her volume lowered as her lips twisted in disappointment. “I was gonna push ‘em down, and give them a nice time before I stole their wallet.”

“You just wanted to steal their wallet?” Luffy’s head threw back while he laughed and held his sides.

She tried to shush him, and she flushed when she heard Ikkaku call in, “Whatever you’re doing is just tickling him! That’s not how you’re supposed to do it, Cat Burglar!”

Nami cringed and glared at the door before she turned to Luffy again. When she pinched his nose, she said, “You better not tell anyone we kissed in here either. I’ll charge you.”

With a snicker, he shook his head, unable to stop his laughter. “You’ll charge me for  _ saying  _ I kissed you? No way! You’re too scary anyway!”

Flinching, she gaped at him and leaned away. When he glanced at her, his smile slipped away.

“Nami?”

That had oddly stung. She crossed her arms and bit her lip as she stared him down, narrowing her eyes. He didn’t shrink away for what it was worth this time. His black eyes stared through her, but she didn’t want to break her gaze.

‘Scary’?

“I’m ... ‘scary’, Captain?” When she took a step closer, Luffy frowned and lifted his chin. “Little ol’ weak, cute me? I couldn’t hurt a fly.”

Folding his arms, his cheeks bunched. “You’re not weak. You’re  _ my _ navigator.”

And didn’t she feel proud to hear that? Did her heart beat faster? Yet, Nami shook her head. “You’re the one who’ll be Pirate King, so I shouldn’t be anything to be afraid of, Luffy. So do it.”

He blinked. “Do what?”

“Kiss me.”

Nami braced herself and widened her stance as she lifted her chin like his. This was a silly crush. And this would be the end of it. She could quit him once and for all with a sloppy or chaste kiss. It couldn’t woo her like this.

But Luffy only stared at her. His eyes widened a fraction, but his frown deepened further.

“I don’t wanna.”

* * *

When Nami went into her room, she slammed the empty bottle onto the table, and Luffy came in behind her. She pouted over her shoulder at him and narrowed her eyes. “Would you quit bothering me?”

“What’s wrong though?”

She spun around to face him and punched him with her finger in the middle of his scarred chest. “Nothing’s wrong!”

As he looked at her finger, Nami snatched it back with a flush, and he blinked. His eyes narrowed before he slowly, deliberately crossed his arms. When women crossed their arms, even she was aware of how the action pressed breasts together and made an appealing image. Luffy, crossing his arms with his thick, broader chest, did something similar, but it was muscles bulging before relaxing. Somehow his chest looked larger than before.

Her face fizzed.

She had wanted to push down one of those other men for a bit of fun, but not  _ this  _ man? Of course, that girl she once was did. Nami, however, was older, wiser, and ...

No less prone to fantasy than her younger self. This was not a man she could quit cold turkey.

Nami felt foolish then, and her fingers flicked over each other before she made fists instead. She was very aware of what her hands were doing suddenly.

Luffy tilted his head back and forth and just watched her. How did he do that?

Was she really so predictable to him? How did he always know when she was upset? Like he knew what was on her mind. It was not particularly unwanted. It usually resulted in good anyway. Luffy liked to make everyone around him as happy as him, she thought.

This was possibly the most intrusive he had ever been though.

Just as she was about to bark at him again, Luffy grabbed the empty bottle on the table.

Her eyes widened when he glanced at her before he set the bottle on its side.

“It’s my turn, right?”

She swallowed nothing. Her eyes met his, and the sparkle of his tease clamped her lips shut while he spun the bottle.

When the mouth of the bottle swung in circles, Luffy didn’t wait for it to stop.

As he stopped in front of her, and he clutched her upper arms, she whispered, “You said you didn’t want to.”

“Because you didn’t want to,” he said, and he leaned over her, pulling her close.

Her hands raised, but it was to touch his chest. She laid them flat on hard pectorals before she traced a fingertip in the dip in the center of his chest. The skin of his scar was just as soft but it felt thicker. The bumps of the wound made a slight rise over the rest of his chest.

A movement from the corner of her eye made her glance over, and she flushed when she realized it was his tongue running over his lips.

Flesh prickled, and a chill made her press against his heat. Nami grasped his head and pulled him down for that kiss.

Luffy stiffened for only a moment - perhaps, he thought he would get the first swoop - but then he crushed her against him, and she moaned as she sucked on his top and then bottom lip. She would have parted, but Luffy thrust fingers into her hair to tilt her head. His groan shook her core.

And he was learning.

He thrust his tongue into her mouth, and while heat rose to her skin, Nami tried to take control. Straining to thrust her tongue into his mouth - his tongue was thick, and his muscles so much more powerful even here - Nami tried to push him back to one of the chairs by the table. Teeth clicked when she managed to take a step herself, but Luffy didn’t budge.

Both hands grasped her rear then, but her squeal was short-lived as he plunged his tongue into her mouth, and her eyes widened when it touched the back of her throat. When she pulled back with a start, he pulled his tongue out with a smirk.

“Sorry.”

Shocked herself for saying it, Nami moaned, “Don’t stop.”

Luffy lifted her, and her eyes widened, but her legs wrapped around his waist. She shuddered and glanced where his groin touched hers. He grinned and asked, “What else can we do?”

“Can you do it in seven minutes?” Her face wanted to melt off from the heat, but she knew she wanted it, suddenly and with great force.

He laughed. “I forgot to start counting, so seven minutes can last as long as you want.”

She gripped his collar and yanked herself back in to kiss him.

That was ridiculous, but she loved it.

Luffy carried her to her bed. As he sat her on the edge, she moaned while his hands stroked her sides. Tongues dueling, she tried to thrust her tongue again, but he thrust past her lips before he sucked on her tongue hard enough for her eyes to pop in delight. Her moan galvanized him, and when she tried to tug his cardigan off, Luffy pressed her into her bed.

Her pressing one of those other men down? She wanted to laugh. Nami couldn’t even handle her captain!

With a whimper, she felt his tongue glide around hers, and it coiled and tugged before he parted with a groan.

She tossed his cardigan away so she could look at his glorious body. Luffy’s arms and abs rippled as he leaned over her again, hands on either side of her head. His chest and hips had gotten so broad it felt like even her long legs couldn’t straddle that beast. When had  _ that _ happened?

“Nami,” he said.

Arching against him, she ground against his swollen groin and licked her lips as he shuddered. His eyelids lowered when she wriggled, and his chest heaved with his restraint.

One eye shut now.

Nami arched, and pressed herself harder against his lap, running her tongue over her lips.

“You want this?”

“Nothing would make me happier, Captain.”

Surprised, he stared at her before he groaned and rocked back against her. Her lashes flickered, and she moaned as his thrusts rubbed just so against her wetness.

His whole body pressed onto her when he took her lips once more. With a whimper, she tugged on his back and dug her nails into him which made him growl. She flushed when the sound made his chest vibrate. How big was he now? What had that prison done to him?

As his tongue plunged into her mouth, Nami quivered, imagining his tongue elsewhere. How good would that feel?

When his tongue tapped the back of her throat again, she whimpered, and her nails scratched his arms. Suddenly, she remembered - really remembered. Luffy could stretch. It wasn’t just this delightful tongue that could please her. He chuckled, and she felt his hard abs against her soft stomach.

He began to pant. His tongue dragged over her lips, and Luffy pushed on her hips, squeezing and massaging. Her hips tried to buck and fight against his hands, but he held her securely to the bed.

When Luffy ground his hips into hers, she cried out and melted.

Again, she was losing control - did she really think she could break him? Strong hands, tongue, and chest began to inform her otherwise.

And yet, he moaned. “Nami ...!”

She gasped when he began to nibble at her throat. Nami scratched through his hair and pulled while he bit harder. Luffy dragged her bikini straps down with his teeth, and her breath hitched before his mouth descended upon her bare nipple. She arched to his mouth first with a moan as she anticipated the pull of his lips.

He pulled at her jeans and took her panties with them. She squealed with laughter when he started to trace his fingers up and down her sides.

“Ah! Don’t tickle! Haha!” Nami curled, chest heaving as she relished in Luffy’s tongue swirling over her nipple, but his fingers danced on her skin for only a moment longer. Her mouth opened to croak for him, but his lips were on hers again while he grasped her breasts.

With a moan, she wrapped her arms and legs around him. She attempted to undo his sash and managed to toss it aside, but he pulled back with that grin. His eyes never quit sparkling.

His rough palms rubbed against her nipples, and Nami arched with a gasp for his lips, granting access to his tongue.

Luffy undid his button with that grin, and she paused while he unzipped his jeans. When he licked his lips and stroked his unleashed erection, Nami touched the tip curiously with a moan. She cupped her breast and twisted a nipple as she stared at his body. Half naked, Luffy’s thighs shifted to press under her back, and her thighs splayed wide open.

He groaned. “What do you want me to take?”

Nami whimpered when she realized in which way she controlled him. If she said no, Luffy would stop. That felt strangely powerful.

“Take me,” she said.

Luffy pushed inside, and she gasped as he filled her. He latched onto her throat then, and she wriggled. Her body hummed in excitement, and her breath hitched.

When his tongue found her pulse, she squealed and arched to his body. Without a pause, he shifted closer and thrust completely within. Her legs spread wider and she clamped around him with a cry.

“Luffy!” His hair tickled her chin, and she turned her head aside as his tongue and lips traveled over her shoulder.

Heart pounding, Nami sobbed when he gripped the back of her knees, and his hips moved faster. As he delved inside, he pushed her knees over her head, and she gasped from the new angle. When she scratched his back, Luffy grabbed her wrists, and one powerful hand pressed her hands over her head while he pounded deeper.

She squealed and breathed in his hair as he began to nip over the flesh of her throat.

“Luffy ...”

When he lifted his head, black eyes meeting hers, he squeezed her under him and barked. “Call me your Captain!”

Nami screamed it, and for a few moments, he took her. When she called to his lips, he took hers. While she sobbed to him, Luffy took her restraint and ripped it to shreds as he ground into her frame.

“Captain!” She arched as he took her higher, and she lost it all in one white rush through her body.

His thrusts continued though, and her body contorted, the sensation inside peaking into heaven until he pulled out to scorch her belly with liquid fire.

He smiled at her after, delight in his eyes still while he lifted her and repositioned them in the bed with a sigh.

She whispered into his ear when he curled into her side, “You’re not gonna quit now, are you?”

Luffy snickered. “Gimme a minute. I’ll keep making you happy.”

* * *

Luffy was hungry and searching.

The entire town had not yielded the results he had searched for. Even though Sanji had told him the name, he had yet to find the delectable treat he had seen Sanji eat.

Prosciutto and melon?

Meat was his thing, but fruit and meat? That was something he could not help but try. He could taste it already. The saltiness of the pork meat would compliment the sweetness of the melon. It would be divine.

Surprised, he realized that the lights of the party were gone. Bone in mouth, he pursed his lips and stopped running as he glanced around.

“Prosciutto and melon!?”

He stopped at the top of the hill and saw a path that led to a cliffside overlooking the ocean. At the edge stood the pinwheel man who held a bottle of something that he was pouring over some shape on the cliff. Luffy glanced around with a frown and hummed in annoyance when he realized it was just the two of them.

“Huh? There’s no food here? ... I’ll head back then,” he said and turned to go.

But then the man with the pinwheel hat shouted at him, “Wait right there!”

“Huh?” Luffy looked back again and blinked when he noticed the grave. The pinwheel man had poured sake over it, though now, the man faced him instead. “A grave? Did somebody die?”

“They died ... a long time ago.”

“Ah, then in that case, please accept my sincerest combolences ...” Luffy frowned then. That hadn’t sounded correct, so he tried again. “My sincerest congo lessons ... my carpal tunnel ... my credentials ...”

“My condolences,” the pinwheel man said to correct him, and Luffy perked.

“Yeah, those!”

“Listen, kid,” he said with a sigh, “Nami will leave with you pirates soon. I know how dangerous it could get. But if you were to ever take her smile away from her, I’ll kill you!”

Luffy’s face pinched, confused, and he said, “I’m not gonna take-”

Genzo barked, “Do you understand!?”

The shout echoed across the tides, and he thought the sound of the party stilled for one instant. Luffy stared at the man with wide eyes before he nodded sharply.

“Understood.”

* * *

Nami blinked when Luffy started to laugh. She shifted on his lap and shivered as he continued to nuzzle into her neck. It seemed he wanted to find every little ticklish spot he could and torture her with them.

She didn’t mind it so much, but a question bubbled in her.

“What’re you tickling me so much for, idiot?” She whispered, poking his nose when he pressed it against her cheek from behind.

“Mm, it’s my breed!” He frowned then, confused. “Or my greed? Mm ... wait, my ...”

Nami blinked.

“Your creed?”

“Yeah, that!”

**Author's Note:**

> Been having a lot of fun with events and prompts during a time when my back is killing me. Anyway, here's the prompts I used/was given:
> 
> Non-linear Narrative, Random Words (bark, quit, creed)


End file.
